lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SLUMBO1234/Nickelodeon Characters
Hi. LEGO Dimensions (sadly) ended. Here are my final ideas for Nickelodeon characters and their abilities. SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants *Boomerang (Spatula) **Underwater Boomerang *Stealth (disguise from "The Masterpiece") **Underwater Stealth *Water Spray **Underwater Hazard Cleaner *Spinjitzu (Karate) **Underwater Spinjitzu *Target (Krabby Patty) *Dive *Hearth Regeneration *Mini Access *Slurp Access *Acrobat *Atlantis *Shape Shift **Super Strength (Invicibubble) ***Underwater Super Strength **Super Strength Handles (Invicibubble) **Flight (Goofy Goober Wizard) **Magic (Goofy Goober Wizard) **Laser (Goofy Goober Wizard) ***Underwater Laser **Vent Access (Gary) **Climb (Gary) **Tracking (Gary) ***Underwater Tracking **Drone Mazes (Tiny) ***Underwater Drones **Sonar Smash (Squidward) ***Underwater Sonar Smash **Puff Up (Mrs. Puff) ***Glide **Vine Cut (Mr. Krabs) **Dig (Sandy) ***Underwater Digging **X-Ray Vision (Seal) ***Underwater X-Ray Vision (Seal) **Parseltongue Doors (Dragon) **Raven Portals (Ghost) **Grapple (Elephant) ***Underwater Grapple **Rope Swings (Elephant) **Gyrosphere Switches (Ball) **Electricity Switches (Jellyfish) Patrick Star *Super Strength **Underwater Super Strength *Super Strength Handles *Hazard Cleaner (eats the hazard) **Underwater Hazard Cleaner *Sonar Smash (eats a Krabby Patty and burps) **Underwater Sonar Smash *Stealth (Patricia) **Underwater Stealth *Hearth Regeneration *Acrobat *Glide (his pants) *Chilli Eating *Dive *Atlantis Squidward Tentacles *Sonar Smash **Underwater Sonar Smash *Acrobat *Growth *Intelligence *Dive *Atlantis Mr. Krabs *Vine Cut *Super Strength **Underwater Super Strength *Super Strength Handles *Mini Access *Laser Deflection (his shell) *Drone Mazes (Cashina) **Underwater Drones (Cashina) *Boomerang (Money) **Underwater Boomerang *Intelligence *Dive *Atlantis Sandy Cheeks *Intelligence *Technology **Underwater Technology *Hacking **Underwater Hacking *Fix-It *Dig **Underwater Digging *Sonar Smash (Guitar) **Underwater Sonar Smash *Spinjitzu (Karate) **Underwater Spinjitzu *Grapple (Lasso) **Underwater Grapple *Rope Swings (Lasso) *Glide (Lasso) *Super Strength **Underwater Super Strength *Super Strength Handles *Weapon Switch **Silver LEGO Blowup (Exploding Pie Launcher) ***Underwater Silver LEGO Blowup **Water Spray (Tartar Sauce Travel Pack) ***Underwater Hazard Cleaner **Laser (Condiment Cannon, Neptuning Fork) ***Underwater Laser **Target (Pickle Blaster, Bubblegum Blaster **Ghost Trap (Reef Blower) **Ghost Chipper (Reef Blower) Sheldon J. Plankton *Mini Access *Vent Access *Drone Mazes **Underwater Drones *Fix-It *Intelligence *Master Build *Technology **Underwater Technology *Hacking **Underwater Hacking *Mind Control *Dive *Atlantis The Loud House Lincoln Loud *Mini Access *Vent Access *Intelligence *Tracking *Acrobat Lori Loud *Intelligence *Sonar Smash (Trumpet) *Target (Phone) *Boomerang (Phone) Leni Loud *Vine Cut (Scissors) *Lock Picking *Sonar Smash (Keyboard) Luna Loud *Sonar Smash (Guitar) *Acrobat Luan Loud *Illumination (eats a Gloweo) *Stealth *Target (Pie) Lynn Loud *Super Strength **Underwater Super Strength *Super Strength Handles *Acrobat *Dive Welcome to the Wayne Ansi Molina *Tracking *Super Strength *Super Strength Handles Danny Phantom Danny Phantom *Flight *Stealth **Underwater Stealth *Laser **Underwater Laser *Magic *Magical Shield *Illumination *Freeze Breath *Relic Detector *Dive *Target Sam Manson *Ghost Trap (Fenton Weasel) *Boomerang *Acrobat *Big Transform **Super Strength **Super Strength Handles **Flight **Laser Tucker Foley *Ghost Trap *Technology *Hacking *Super Strength (Fenton Gloves) *Super Strength Handles (Fenton Gloves) Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Jimmy Neutron *Flight (Jetpack) *Technology *Hacking *Intelligence *Fix-It *Mini Access *Drone Mazes (Goddard) *Relic Detector *Tracking *Mind Control *Laser Deflector My Life as Teenage Robot Jenny *Flight *Technology *Target *Hacking *Electricity Switches *Grapple (Stretchy Arms) *Rope Swings (Stretchy Arms) *Drone Mazes (XJ1) *Illumination *Intelligence *X-Ray Vision *Vine Cut *Laser *Super Strength *Super Strength Handles Category:Blog posts